


Pay Attention to Me

by Le_Cuddles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Lemon, M/M, Morty - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rick - Freeform, Rickorty, RickxMorty, Sex, Smut, Top Rick, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: Morty had had enough. It had been three days since Rick and Unity had parted ways. Not only was Morty confused about why it had affected Rick so negatively, but he also felt that Unity leaving was a blessing for Rick and was frustrated that he did not share the same perspective. Rick had been moping around, completely ignoring Morty!
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

* * *

Morty had had enough. It had been three days since Rick and Unity had parted ways. Not only was Morty confused about why it had affected Rick so negatively, but he also felt that Unity leaving was a blessing for Rick and was frustrated that he did not share the same perspective. Rick had been moping around, completely ignoring Morty! Although, at first, Morty had thought he would enjoy a few nights of uninterrupted rest, it seemed like it took an example to show him just how accustomed to-and dependent on-Rick's schedule he had become. He was growing impatient with Rick and his out-of-character behavior. He worked up the courage to confront him about it.

Having prepared exactly what he would say, he started making his way towards the garage. "St-Stop acting like a child..." he murmured, rehearsing his harsh words for Rick, pulling a page from his grandfather's own handbook. He was determined to snap him out of his funk - by force, if necessary. Rick's escape to confront Unity, with his Morty in tow, had left the young man feeling uncomfortable, angry, and filled with a mix of other incomprehensible feelings that he intended to unload unto Rick, who he felt rightly deserved to carry the burden.

"Rick!" Morty said sharply as swung open the door, standing below the door frame, his fists balled at his side to show his anger with his elder. "I want - wanna talk to you about Unity," So far, Morty felt strong in his stance but when he saw Rick raise a hand to silence him-never having even acknowledged him otherwise-he began to feel his resolve waiver. Was he really sure about what he had just gotten himself into? Morty stood frozen in the doorway, his breath locked in his lungs, bracing himself for Rick's retort.

"Go," Rick said flatly, lowering his hand. Morty furrowed his brow, confusion quickly melting into embarrassment, having just been dismissed so heartlessly. Morty huffed and once again found his resolve to stand against the older man. He reminded himself that Rick needed him to.

"No, Rick! You go! Y-You're always dismissing me like I'm just nothing to you and jus - just Unity's got you wrapped around her little finger! You - You...She just leaves, and you turn into a complete BABY! I hate Y-" The sound of Rick harshly standing up from his workstation and opening a portal cut off the young man's rant. Without so much as a word, Rick lifted his middle finger and stepped through the portal. Watching the man disappear through the green barrier, Morty felt his heart sink into his stomach. What if Rick never came back? Morty felt a sense of panic rise in his chest and he grasped the cloth right above his heart. Inexplicably, his heart seemed to physically ache. He stifled a sob, steeled his emotions, and turned toward the fridge, pulling the garage door closed behind him.

* * *

Although Rick had returned only a few hours after their confrontation, Morty had not spoken to him since. As much as he hated to admit it, his plan may have backfired on him. It seemed as though things had only gotten worse. Rick was no longer ignoring him as a symptom of his broken heart, but more rather a form of retaliation against the younger man. Morty chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking about how Rick's behavior was so uncharacteristic of the personality that Morty had gotten to know over the years.

Normally, Morty would have never gotten away with such defiance. Had everything been normal, Rick would have silenced Morty all the same, but would have also grabbed him tightly by the wrist and whisked him off to another dangerous adventure, where Morty would remember his rightful place as the fate of his future rest solely in Rick's hands. Unfortunately, the events that Morty had become accustomed to, even began to understand as a sign of adoration, was sharply-and without warning-removed from the regiment. Shoving his books in his locker, he hoped to see his grandpa Rick appear out of nowhere with an adventure proposal that he would have no other choice but to comply with. But alas, much to Morty's dismay, he found himself still in the same predicament.

Arriving home and pushing his backpack to the ground he flopped onto the couch and sighed heavily. He considered simply watching TV and burying his thoughts for an easier, more peaceful evening, but with those thoughts swirling around in his mind there would be no peace for him to find. With this realization, he stood to his feet and decided that he would not let Rick get away this time.

Adjusting his approach, he slowly opened the door, the harsh light of the kitchen filling the dimly lit garage. Morty could tell that Rick had tensed upon his entry, but the man still refused to acknowledge him. Morty stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He stepped in front of the shelving trying to catch a glimpse of his grandfather's face without getting too close.

"R-Rick, I-" Morty started. Rick stood up without warning and threw himself at the younger male, his hands pressing Morty's shoulders against the metal shelving. The harsh contact sent a sharp pang racing through his back and the wind was knocked from his lungs. A sound of shock and pain escaped his lips, and he opened his eyes to meet the gaze of the angry man staring down at him.

"Where-Where-Where the fuck do you get off Morty?" Rick was baring his teeth, his nostrils flared with rage. Morty just stood there, staring up at Rick, frozen. "Well? Huh? You...You gonna tell your grandpa Rick?" Morty was beginning to feel confused, an unsettling feeling bubbling in his lower belly.

"You gonna - gonna confess, Morty?" He yelled. "Come out with it, you...you piece of shit!" Morty flinched, his emotions beginning to foam to the top.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Rick! I don't understand!"

"Sure, you do," the elder insisted, cupping his chin and pulling the boy's gaze back to meet his own. "You had all that courage the other day...tell me, Morty...where...where is it now?" He pried.

"Rick, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I was just-"

"Jealous?" Rick interjected. Morty's eyes widened and he began to stammer.

"J-Jealous? N-No, Rick! I'm not!" Morty insisted making Rick squeeze his jawline a little tighter.

"Y-You really think I'm an idiot, Morty? Really think I don't know?" Morty's breath was hitched in his throat. "Think I don't know that you-you just want me all...all to yourself, Morty?" Morty shook his head fervently, at a loss for words.

"So-So you're gonna stand here and tell me you're…you're no fucking wanking it to thoughts of your old grandpa, Morty?" Rick chuckled, mockingly. Morty, beginning to panic, tried to back away but was reminded of how futile this attempt was when he simply pushed back against the rack of shelving. He looked around for some excuse to escape, but when he couldn't find anything that he felt would satisfy Rick's intelligence, he settled for trying to push the elder man away. Rick grabbed Morty's wrists and pushed them too against shelving.

"M-M- oouggh-rty….think I don't see how you look at me? You're eyes always pleading for my fuckin' cock. Y-You're a sick fuck, Morty!" Morty whimpered at Rick's accusations, feeling vulnerable with his arms pushed back against the shelving. He turned his head, averting his eyes from the intense stare Rick gave him. Rick chuckled, making Morty's insides churn with uncertainty and anxiety.

"Y-Y-You're probably thinking about it right now, aren't you?!" Rick insinuated. He rolled his eyes and released the younger man's wrists. Rick turned away, his thigh grazing Morty's pressing erection. Silence sat heavy in the air as Rick retreated back to his desk. Morty still felt his head spinning, feeling a slight headache form in the center of his forehead from the harsh scent of alcohol and the straining of his face.

Rick stopped just short of his workstation and yanked the chair back for better access. The screech of the metal chair dragging against the concrete felt disorienting. "You know what the-the worst thing about you is, M-Morty?" Morty feared what he would say next. It never ceased to amaze him how his grandpa seemed to see right through his façade and straight into the truth. Morty tensed.

"Y-You pretend like you actually c...care about me, but you only...only care about getting your rocks off, Morty! You're just a jealous piece of shit, M-oouggh-rty! And no. You can let your hopes down. I'm not gonna - gonna fulfill your sick fucking wanton fantasy about your grandpa, Morty." Morty stood frozen, feeling ashamed and vulnerable amid Rick's chastising accusations.

The cat was out of the bag. Rick knew and there was no denying it. Morty still stood soundlessly in front of the shelving rack, fighting with his brain, desperately trying to determine the best course of action. Should he have given in? Admit to Rick the truth that he still wasn't sure he could believe himself? Or should he deny it all? Sure, Rick would probably brush his denial off as a form of self-defense since his grandpa had shot him down so hard, as if they hadn't known each other at all. He felt like he was in a real-life game of chess, trying desperately to think 5 moves ahead, but he knew Rick was already 20 moves ahead. Morty felt defeated, numb, and lost. Feeling as though secrets had been unwilfully pulled from his throat. Secrets that were then used against him to humiliate and demean him. He felt conflicted and hurt.

Suddenly, Morty found a new resolve, perhaps fueled by his hormones, and before he had even processed his actions, he found himself pulling Rick around in his chair to face him. Rick looked stunned, his eyes widened, and his lips pulled tightly into a frown. Morty looked down at his lips to aim, and quickly pressed his own against the elder's, eliciting a sound of shock from the man. Rick did not respond to his advances, his lips perhaps pulled even more sharply into a deeper frown. Rick placed his hands on Morty's hips and after a moment of hesitation, he pushed the younger man off of him and stared at him completely silent.

Morty felt nervous. Rick had not said a single word, just staring up at him. His face showed no emotions, it was completely unreadable. Morty shifted uncomfortably, internally begging for Rick to say anything. After a few more moments had passed, Rick turned back to focus on his new invention he had been tinkering with.

"Go, Morty," he said sternly. No stutter. No hesitation. It was a command. Morty, shaking slightly, turned on his heel and headed for the door. So much for the option of denying it. Now everything Rick said had been confirmed. Morty lost.

* * *

XoXoXoXo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think. If you liked something, I'd love to hear about and if not, well, that's important for me to know too, so please share! <3


	2. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! <3
> 
> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. There is hardcore smut in here, so enjoy ;) 
> 
> P.S. Please let me know what you guys think. If you liked something, I'd love to hear about and if not, well, that's important for me to know too, so please share! <3

**Chapter 2: Giving In**

* * *

Morty sat in his room, feeling isolated and heartbroken. Not only had Rick's callous dismal hurt him, but it was never easy to deal with feelings of unrequited love. Rick had made him feel dirty and wrong for having such emotions and Morty was beginning to wonder if the elder was right. Finding his internal rebuttal, he argued with himself. 'But it's different for us,' he reasoned, but he couldn't help but feel like he was just making excuses for a sinful desire. A desire and that's exactly what it was. It was something he wanted . Someone he wanted. But was a desire truly worth breaking a time-tested moral code? Rick surely thought not.

Pulling him from deep inside his thoughts, he heard a hesitant knock on the door. "Mor-" Rick swallowed, "Morty? Are-Are you in there?" Morty was silent, stunned. "You...hey, you should open this door…" Rick slurred. To Morty, he sounded drunk and unstable. Morty went over to the door and unlocked it, letting his grandfather come inside. Rick staggered in, lifting a drunken hand in question, "Morty...why did you...why did you lock your door?"

"I just wanted some time to myself, Rick," he said a little more bitterly than he intended. Rick raised his brow and leaned back a bit. Recovering from his shock at the younger males tone, he stepped past him and sat on the chair next to his desk.

"You should sit, Morty. We-We should talk," this was the absolute last thing Morty wanted and he assumed as much for Rick as well.

"Rick, let's just let it go and move on," Morty suggested, averting his eyes toward the ground. In response, Rick shook his head.

"No, babe, I think we should talk about it," Morty's ears perked up at the pet name. Babe ? Had he heard that right? Suddenly more open to talking, Morty nodded giving an unspoken permission to his grandpa.

"M-Morty...I...I want you to know that...m-m-me too…" Rick ventures tentatively, looking up to read his grandson's reaction for cues. Morty furrowed his brow trying to read between the old man's drunken lines. Rick noticed the expression Morty was carrying and decided to clarify the best he could muster, "I...want the same thing, M-oouggh-rty."

"R-Rick, then why?" Morty countered.

"Morty, I know you're young and your hormones put a haze on every situation, but you...you just don't understand, ya know?" He slurred. "I know I don't have much of a moral code, but this, Morty, this is…" his train off thought was interrupted my low, alcohol-induced burp, "...this is...is…" he struggled to find the right word, "...Morty, this is wrong." With that said, the younger's eyes dimmed from a healthy, hopeful glow to that more of jaded disappointment.

"Hope you can-can understand, Morty…" Tears began to pool and rest on Morty's lower lash line. It felt as though Rick was intentionally coming in to keep tearing him to shreds. In reality, though, it was more likely that Rick was really trying to convince himself, using Morty as an unwitting sounding board. It could be said that deep down, Rick hoped that Morty would rebut. Stand firm in his desire to be a bigger part of Rick's life, in more capacities than just as a grandson. The internal conflict that grasped at his heart was clearly displayed on his face as his head hung low, the alcohol rising in his throat. Morty watched him, unsure how to feel.

"R-Rick...I don't care if it's wrong because my...my heart, Rick, it says it's right," Morty responded shakily.

"H-How juvenile," Rick burped, pressing his slender fingers against his thigh as leverage to hoist himself into an upward position. Rick looked to the door and began making his way out of the room, feeling significantly less than convinced by the boy's words.

Suddenly, Morty dashed for him, locking his arms around the older man's waist. He froze. Perhaps Morty's new found confidence had sprang from Rick's confession. Maybe it was driven by his hormones. Or maybe, it was driven by his will to be persistent. Whatever the reason, Morty felt confident in his decision. He buried his face in Rick's shirt, his hands clutching into the fabric. Rick looked down at the top of his head and made a decision. He cupped the young man's cheeks and pulled his head up to meet his eyes. With little warning, he crashed their lips together passionately.

Morty gasped, clutching the fabric of the lab coat tighter. Rick took this as an opportunity to secure his lead and pushed his tongue in the younger's mouth, sliding against his tongue, hoping to draw his intended reaction. For Morty this was an entirely new experience. The sensation was unique: Slippery, metallic, and coated in alcohol. The pungent stench of alcohol filled the young boy's nostrils, stinging the virgin skin. The smell seemed to drag down his airways and mix in the back of his throat with the congruent taste of the elder's drunken saliva. Morty imagined that this is how real alcohol must taste.

Rick tangled his slim fingers in Morty's locks and yanked his head back harshly. Morty's yelp in response melted into a moan and Rick smiled. Morty had stopped clumsily kissing him back and was helplessly struggling to catch his breath. He wondered how Rick was not feeling the same way. With Morty's head pulled back and his mouth agape, Rick showed no mercy to the boy. He restlessly kissed him, sucking on his lips, eliciting another throaty moan from the younger male. Still unsatisfied, Rick placed his hand on the small of Morty's back and pulled them flush together, their pelvises pressed together. Rick tipped him back a little further, enough for Morty to lose his balance and rest in Rick's arms. They stumbled until Morty's back hit the wall behind them, Rick's hand moving from Morty's hair to the wall to hold them up.

Rick left Morty's lips and bit his chin, simultaneously sliding his hand from his lower back to his rump, giving it a hard squeeze. Morty yelped and squirmed, his straining erection becoming nearly impossible not to touch. "Please, Rick," he begged "Please touch it." Rick slid his hand down the backside of younger's pants, grabbing a handful of his smooth, taut ass. Morty groaned in frustration, grinding his hips against the elder's in correction. Rick giggles, kissing just below his ear as he rolled his hips upward sharply, catching Morty's balls from the underside, sending an electrical spark up his spine. He let out a low growl and his hips bucked instinctively. He looked up at Rick who, much to his surprise, seemed very amused, finding the boy's desperation funny. Morty wanted to protest, tell the man to wipe the smirk off his face, but all he could muster was an angry-sounding mewl. Rick shook his head, chuckling to himself. Rick lifted the boy up by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his hips. Stumbling, Rick placed Morty on the bed, standing at the edge overlooking the boy.

"Oh fuck," Rick whispered, liking the view he had. Morty's cheeks were flushed and he was out of breath. His chest was heaving and his cock straining against his jeans. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth just a little opened. He didn't seem focused, like his weeping cock was controlling his consciousness. Rick lightly ran his thumb over the bulge, sending sparks through the male's manhood. This caused precum to start dribbling from the slit on the top of Morty's pulsating organ and add to the pool already stuck to his jeans. Rick amused himself wondering how much cum would be released with all of the precum preceding it.

Although Rick was loving the effect he was having over the other male, he was concerned that this coupled with his inexperience would end their rendezvous quickly. Rick - if he was going to give in - intended to do it only once. Rick was still for a moment, deciding what he would do to keep the boy from spilling over. Morty opened his eyes and looked up in question. Rick shushed him, caressing his face and making the younger male release a small moan.

"R-Rick? Are you going to fuck me now?" He asked sheepishly, looking away, his cheeks becoming a deep red. Rick chuckled again and willed himself to make a quicker decision as the boy grew impatient.

"Y-Y-Yeah, Morty, I am," He leaned down and caught Morty's lips against his, pulling himself up onto the bed with his arms. He dragged his stiff member against Morty's and whispered, "Take off your shirt for me, baby boy." Morty quickly removed his shirt and began on his jeans. Rick let out a hearty laugh at the young man's eagerness.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up, Rick!" Morty yelled which earned him a panicked hand clamped down on his mouth.

"M-Morty, fuck! Shut that mouth before I put something in it," Rick warned, his dick twitching at the prospect. Morty squirmed at the thought, his erection becoming uncomfortable. Rick, grinning at Morty's reaction, rolled his hips against his leaky boner. "Oh, you look like you're ready to burst for your me," he said, pulling Morty's boxers down in such a way that pulled the younger's cock back so that when he pulled the boxers down, it smacked against his navel.

"Oooh, Rick," Morty whined. The words Rick was saying were so hot and the wind against his burning flesh was so cold. It all felt almost unbearable. He blushed even deeper knowing that as soon as Rick touched his weeping member, he would probably blow. Morty could tell that Rick knew it and was being selective of his actions. A smirk formed along Rick's lips and it made Morty nervous. He looked like his normal mischievous self. He shimmied down, his face aligned with the younger's balls. Morty looked down to see Rick staring up at him. Morty's chest was rising and falling quickly. So fast that it seemed to borderline hyperventilation. He could feel Rick's breath brushing against his skin and it was driving him wild.

"Don't cum, M-oouggh-ty," Rick burped. "Trust me, you're- you're gonna wanna hold on for what's coming next, baby...baby boy," This made Morty breathe even faster, his eyes rolling back imagining what kind of pleasure Rick would rain down on him. He nodded to the elder, holding his breath. Rick smiled, hoping the boy had any self control. Rick stuck out his tongue and licked a long, sloppy line from his balls up the tip and stuffed his cock all the way down his throat to the hilt. The head of Morty's cock smashed against the back of Rick's throat and he subdued his gag reflex, nuzzling all of Morty down his esophagus.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Morty's head was rolling on the sheets from side-to-side involuntarily. "Rick, I will cum, please," Morty was stuck somewhere between begging for release and begging him to stop so that he could last. The promise of more to come sounded too enticing to pass up and if this is where Rick was starting, where would he finish?

Rick chuckled around Morty and pulled off his shaking dick, ceasing the suction and careful not to tip him over the edge. Despite his careful actions, Morty seemed like he was still struggling not to orgasm even without the contact. His face was contorted, focus etched into the wrinkles of his scrunched forehead. Rick smiled.

"Okay, you've endured enough, baby," Rick's eyes showed mercy, something Morty had never seen there before. "Y-You got lube, M-Morty?" Morty shook his head. "What?" He asked in disbelief. "You're-You're at 'yanking it' age and y-you don't have lube, M-M-oouggh-rty?" Morty, growing impatient, shook his head again.

"Lotion, Rick…"

"No…" He grabbed Morty by the knees and pushed them up getting perfect access to his virgin hole. Morty looked him over. "God...you're gonna be so tight…ah, fuck," Rick was starting to get excited at the thought. He looked so beautiful beneath him, more beautiful that he could have imagined. More beautiful than anyone would believe had they not been here themselves. He gathered as much saliva as he could and stuck two fingers in his mouth. As he looked at the fidgeting young man beneath him, he decided he had better not make him wait much longer.

"Relax," he said, placing his palm on the younger male's navel. Rick, without warning, stuck both fingers in at once. Morty gasped and yelled, the sudden penetration feeling foreign. Rick shushed him and rubbed his stomach in a downward motion. "There you go. Good boy," he cooed. Once Rick found his prostate, Morty's sounds of discomfort turned to moans and gasps of desperation. Rick smiled and crawled further up on the bed. Rick straddled the young man's chest, looking down at him.

"Open," he commanded. Morty looked up at him confused. "Your m-m-mouth, Morty, your mouth," he clarified. Morty hesitated, but did as he was told. Rick grabbed a hold of his manhood and pressed his thumb on his length, guiding it to Morty's mouth. His cock twitched, but he steady it in his hand and willed it to remain calm. Morty stared at the engorged cock, nerves suddenly flowing over him.

"R-R-Rick, oh god, I don't-don't think I can...Rick…" Rick smiled at him and grabbed his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, pulling it down slightly, so that he could align his length with Morty's mouth. He chuckled and pressed the head against Morty's lips, asking for entrance. Morty tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked the head.

"Stop fucking playing with it, M-oouggh-rty," Rick hissed. Morty looked up at Rick and obliged, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Rick started slow, pressing the head in, and then slowly inch by inch past the younger's lips. Morty's eyes were clenched, small tears forming. It wasn't painful per se, more uncomfortable. Morty, until now, was unaware of how wide he could open his mouth as long as something was preventing it from closing. Morty tried to breathe through his nose, but it was becoming more and more difficult with each inch that was slid down his throat. It felt like his cock was never ending. Rick grabbed Morty's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and titled his chin down further as he slid another inch in.

This is were Rick would normally start thrusting. His hips smacking his lover's cheeks. He wanted to start rutting his hips, getting caught up in the moment. The sound of his grandson's gagging snapped him from his stupor and he pulled out of Morty's tight throat. Morty was coughing and gasping for air, his esophagus feeling permanently stretched.

"This will do," he murmured. Morty frowned, wondering where Rick's caring touches had gone. Meanwhile the elder aligned himself with Morty's hole and looked up. "This is going to hurt," he said merely seconds before he pushed the tip in Morty's virgin hole. In response, Morty screamed which elicited a sharp reaction from his grandfather.

"Morty!" He whispered sternly, "Be quiet," He commanded. Morty, however, was no longer thinking clearly. He groaned in pain and discomfort, feeling as though he was being ripped apart. Rick tried to reach for Morty's mouth, to clamp his hand down on those sweet lips, but he couldn't reach. "God damn it," He cursed. Rick flinched at the idea, but determined it necessary. He shoved his full 9-inches in, in one fell swoop and clamped his hand on Morty's mouth harshly as the boy screamed into his hand.

Tears streamed down Morty's cheeks and he whimpered in the elder's hands. "It hurts," he kept repeating, making Rick frown. Morty's previously attentive cock was now starting to droop as the pleasure succumbed to the pain. Rick licked his hand, coating it in saliva, and reached down to stroke Morty. Using one hand to cover Morty's mouth and the other to twist the young man's length, Morty's face started to relax. Maintaining his ministrations, Rick pulled out and pushed back in. Again and again he pushed in and pulled out. "Just relax, Morty. You're too tense. You gotta try, baby boy," he instructed.

Rick pulled out again and aimed for his prostate as he thrusted back in sharply. Hitting it dead on the mark, Morty's eyes shot open and then softened, letting out a long, low moan. Rick internally praised himself for hitting it on the first try. Over and over, Rick hit that spot. Rick's eyes rolled upwards, but he willed them down so he could continue to drink the sight. He looked down, watching his manhood push into Morty's tight, virgin hole. The sight only intensified the pleasure, making him groan. He looked up at Morty's face to measure the effect he was having on the younger male. He released his cock from his hand and began thrusting faster, folding over his body and pressing his lips to his ear, he purred, "How does that feel?"

Morty moaned loudly in response, rutting his hips down on the elder's throbbing rod. Rick pulled back and guffawed. "Yeah, you enjoying my-my fuckin' cock, M-Morty?" He laughed. "J-Just like that? Y-Y-You like the way I hit it, Morty?" He asked rhetorically, knowing Morty wouldn't be able to form enough words to give him a comprehensible response. Morty squeezed his eyes tight and dug his hands tighter into the sheets, pushing them downward as he neared his climax.

"Oh...oh fuck, I think...oh god, R-Rick," Rick smiled and grabbed ahold of Morty's screaming red manhood, pumping it in tandem with his thrust.

"Yeah? What is it? What-What're you thinking, Morty?" He asked mockingly. "Suddenly have a big-big fucking opinion on theoretical physics, Morty?

"No, R-Rick, I…" before Morty could finish his sentence, his balls gave in and spurt several long ropes of hot cum. This first spurt shot the farthest and landed on his chin, followed by two other spurts. One hit his chest, and one final one on his navel. The sight was too overwhelming. Rick felt himself also nearing his end, the tight, clenching hole tipping him over the edge. He pulled out quickly and came all over the young man's stomach, adding to the sperm that already coated him.

Shakily, Rick pushed himself up with his arms. Feeling suddenly very sober, he grabbed the shirt that Morty had carelessly tossed to the side of the bed and wiped off the young man's midsection, handing him the towel to clean his face. Rick pulled his clothes back on. He gave the breathless boy one last look, his face expressionless, and he walked towards the door. He heard Morty shuffle up onto his elbows.

"W-Where are you going, Rick?" Morty sounded confused and nervous. Rick paused for a moment and then put his hand on the door knob.

"Just gonna head back to the shed, M-oouggh-rty," Rick sounded guilty and never turned around to look at the boy. Before Morty could say anything else, he opened and stepped through the door, pulling it shut softly behind him, careful not to make a sound.

Morty was still. The darkness further enveloping him as the door was pulled closed behind his grandfather. He felt confused, having expected Rick to stay the night. Morty flopped back on the bed, wondering why Rick had sounded so distant as he left the room. If Morty was honest with himself, Rick sounded regretful. Morty, feeling spent, pushed it out of his mind and crawled up to the pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion overtake him.

* * *

XoXoXoXo


	3. Rick's Regret

**Chapter 3: Rick's Regret**

* * *

"There's n-no time for breakfast, M-oouggh-rty," Rick shouted as he grabbed the boy from the dining room table. Rick opened a portal and pulled Morty through it. Morty stumbled through to the other side, his brain unable to fully process the events.

They stepped out of the portal and into a world that Morty had never seen before. The ground was covered in sand, bits of which were continuously being pulled away in a light breeze. The sky swirled a beautiful orange and yellow, the sight almost making him relax. Morty wondered if Rick had dragged him here for some privacy. An opportunity to talk about the night before.

"Morty," Rick started, "Morty, listen to me. We gotta get out of here before sunrise." Morty did a quick survey of the land, confused. He was sure that it was daytime now.

"But Rick…"

"This-this is nighttime, Morty," Rick insisted. "We don't-don't have time for this. The Boussian Pebbles, Morty. I need 'em. I mean I need 'em real bad, Morty." Rick shifted uncomfortably, hoping the boy would see the urgency in his movements.

"Awh, geez, Rick," Morty sighed. "Is this one of those-those times where you pull me from breakfast to help you find some weird alien drug again, R-Rick?" Morty huffed, beginning to feel frustrated.

"N-No, Morty. Listen you just gotta help me find 'em, Morty. We have 23 minutes left 'til sunrise!" Morty looked at him unconvinced. "Damn it, Morty!" Rick yelled. "Just help me." Rick dropped to the ground, shifting through the sand quickly. Morty rolled his eyes.

"What do they look like, Rick?" Rick held up a small pebble as an example. Morty's shoulders slumped sadly as he gave in and began his aide in the search. He felt his gut churning as the reality of the situation washed over him. Rick had not mentioned anything about their affair the night before nor had he even entertained the idea that it happened at all. Morty's heart cautioned him about bringing it up.

Rick looked so focused. He looked similar to how he had last night as his release was nearing and he was focusing on the feeling of being inside him. Morty felt his member perk up at the memory and he shifted his legs to accommodate the new size. Rick pretended not to notice and kept pulling pebbles from the sand. Rick pulled a small, black silk bag from his lab coat and tossed it to the younger.

"Put 'em in there, M-oouggh-rty,'' Rick instructed, "Fill...Fill the whole thing up." Morty winced at the words, hearing the double entendre. Rick was completely going about business as usual. As though nothing had changed. As though Rick had not been in his bed last night, asking him how his cock felt buried inside him. Morty continued mindlessly pulling the pebbles from under the sand and placing them in the bag. He absently thought about how this would all unfold. He wondered if Rick was just trying to stick to the task due to the time constraint or if he just didn't want to talk about it. Morty concluded, or at least hoped, that it was the former. Morty felt sure that once they had filled both bags with the Boussian Pebbles then they would go home, and he would hopefully find himself beneath the elder again.

"That's-That's it, Morty," Rick said standing up quickly. "Out of time! The sun's coming up!" Rick opened a portal and stepped through the green barrier, Morty following in suit. Stepping out of the portal, Morty groaned loudly.

"Awh, geez, Rick! Where are we now?" Looking around, they were standing in a parking lot in another world that Morty didn't recognize. The concrete beneath their feet was worn and cracked with old age. Sprinkles of grass poked through, but even that too seemed riddled with malnourishment. Merely feet ahead of them stood a rundown building. A strip club, Morty presumed. There was a failing sign along the top border of the building that read "Big 'Ol Titties,' each letter flickering separately in a way that showed a lack of upkeep.

"Dominium 9, M-oouggh-rty," Rick responded. "Isn't it beautiful?" He hummed.

"N-No, Rick, it's not! It's creepy. Why are we even here?" Morty was growing impatient. Impatient with their adventure. Impatient with Rick. Impatient with his apparent refusal to take the first step in acknowledging the prior night's events.

"Relax, Morty," Rick soothed, "It'll only be a couple of minutes. You may not know this, Morty, but Boussian...Boussian Pebbles have a large cult following. Worth a lot of space dollars, Morty," Rick nodded to physically affirm his statement. Morty furrowed his brow skeptically. Rick, ignoring the younger, walked through the parking lot and headed for the building.

Refusing to be left alone, Morty followed his grandfather. Rick stopped just short of the man who was guarding the entrance, nearly causing Morty to bump into the elder. Rick pulled from his lab coat the two small pouches and held them in front of the bouncer as some sort of access pass. The bouncer looked at the bag and stepped to the side to let him in.

"Rick," The man nodded, giving him permission to pass. Rick stepped past the bouncer as he closed the rope behind him. As Morty tried to follow his grandpa in, the bulky man stepped in front of Morty, shaking his head.

"B-But, I'm with Rick," Morty protested, pointing at his grandpa. The bouncer still shook his head and Rick spoke up.

"It's okay, Morty," Rick said, "Just wait here. I'll be back." Rick disappeared behind the beads, leaving Morty standing in the parking lot alone. He looked around uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact with the man guarding the egregiously unkempt building.

Minutes later, Rick dashed from the building, blowing past the bouncer. Rick was now carrying a small briefcase with mysterious contents. Morty's eyes widened, panic washing over him. Why was Rick running? Following closely behind his grandpa were what appeared to be some kind of alien mafia members. Their skin was green, the color of money, and they wore a live ferret-like animal wrapped around their neck. Morty assumed that this showed wealth amongst their people.

"Morty, Let's go!" Rick's call startled Morty from his thoughts.

"Awh, ge-geez, Rick! What did you do?" Morty's voice rose several octaves as he began to feel the adrenaline rush of sudden doom. Morty watched as Rick pulled his portal gun from his lab coat pocket and aimed it in front of him. Nothing happened. Morty internally questioned whether Rick had even pressed the button, but when he saw the horrified look on grandpa's face, he knew the portal gun had malfunctioned.

"Run, Morty, Run!" Rick zoomed past Morty and the young man screeched, running as fast as he could. Morty, fueled by his adrenaline, passed Rick. The old man looked surprised and sped up, an unspoken competition brewing between them. "Trust me, M-oouggh-rty, you do not want to get caught by these guys," Rick warned. Lasers flew past them as their assailants closed in on them. They crossed through the parking lot and into the woods, hoping to find refuge among the shrubbery. They hid behind a small bush and Rick pressed his finger to his lips, hushing Morty. Morty nodded and Rick pulled out a screwdriver.

"Come out, Rick," Morty heard a man shout from somewhere nearby. "No one steals from me and gets away with it!" Morty squinted at Rick. Rick unscrewed the underside of the portal gun and pulled out two batteries.

"Batteries?" Morty gawked in disbelief. Rick pulled two extra batteries from inside his lab coat and plopped them into the gun, tossing the dead batteries to the side. Rick pointed the gun and opened a portal, pushing Morty through. Rick followed. Standing in their garage, Morty released his anger.

"What the hell, Rick?" He shouted at the older man. "What was that?" Rick walked over to his desk and placed the briefcase and pouches down. Morty waved his arms trying to get his elder's attention. Rick turned around sharply.

"I couldn't do it, Morty," Rick confessed.

"Couldn't do what, Rick?"

"I couldn't give 'em up," Rick stepped closer to him. "They're too precious to me," he explained. Rick pulled a pebble from the bag, rubbing the flat surface with his thumb. He looked up at Morty, his lips pursed. Morty wondered if Rick was talking about him. He found it sweet that even though Rick struggled to express his emotions, he was still trying to find a way to do so. There was a pause between them for a moment. Rick broke the stillness and pushed the pebble into his mouth, moaning loudly.

"Awh, geez, Rick," Morty rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I actually thought you were talking about me," his nostrils flared, and he wasn't sure who he was angrier with: Himself or Rick. Rick raised his brow.

"Why would I be talking about you, Morty?" Rick asked, obviously still savoring the pebble. "These are the best god damn gummies in the whole fuckin' universe, Morty," Rick exclaimed with excitement. "So good, so fuckin' good," he moaned as he ate another one.

"What the hell is wrong with you, R-Rick?" He yelled, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"They're addictive. They're so good. Try one," Rick insisted, holding one out to Morty. The younger began to feel his emotions take over him and tears formed in his eyes. He looked down to the ground and rubbed his eyes, catching the tears before they fell down his cheeks. "Is this about last night?" Rick sighed.

"Of course, it is, R-Rick," He shouted in response, "What else would it be about?" Morty choked on a sob and sniffled, rubbing his hand on his eyes, hoping to save some amount of his dignity by hiding the tears. Rick turned around, his back to his grandson, regaining control of his own emotions.

"Give up, Morty," He whispered solemnly, refusing to look back at the boy. Morty stood there, feeling heavy in his grandfather's presence. Morty thought about what to say, his heart shriveling.

"Wha-Rick, I-I-I don't understand," Morty stammered. "Why would you say such a thing?" Rick clenched his fists by his side. They stood there, completely silent for too long. Morty's eyes hung low and he looked to the ground. He wasn't sure why Rick was suddenly abandoning ship less than 24 hours after he had boarded it. Morty thought Rick had confessed. Confessed his love for him, so why was Rick saying these things.

"Please, M-Morty, I gave you what you...what you wanted," His voice was low, and he sounded defeated.

"You gave me what I wanted, R-Rick?" Morty's hurt was quickly turning into anger, his grandfather's words coming across as cold and ruthless. "A-A-Are you s-s-saying you FUCKED me t-to shut me up, Rick?" Morty screamed angrily, his voice getting progressively louder. Rick's head hung low as Morty yelled at him, shame radiating from him. "I can't believe you, Rick!" He choked. Rick turned around suddenly and stomped towards the boy, grabbing his wrist tightly. Rick yanked him. "Ow, Rick, that hurts!" Morty struggled against the elder's grasp.

"You can't believe me, Morty?" Rick asked as he pushed a button, opening the subfloor to the garage. Rick pulled him down the stairs.

"R-Rick, where are you taking me?" Morty asked, fear evident in his voice. Rick pulled him into the memories room and the realization that Rick was going to take away his memory hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, Rick, no!" Morty begged, struggling harder against Rick's hold. Rick tossed him into the chair. The elder was completely silent as he shut the door and grabbed the memory neutralizer, placing it on the table beside him. Morty tried to stand up, but Rick pushed him back into the chair.

"R-Rick, I'm sorry," Morty sobbed. "I'm not mad anymore, I-I-I promise!" Rick grabbed the helmet from next to the memory neutralizer and placed it roughly on the boy's head.

"I'm going to show you why this is a bad idea, Morty," Rick growled, locking in a memory tube. Morty looked up at his grandfather with concern. He wouldn't even look at Morty in the eyes. He was beginning to question what he was doing to the elder. Rick looked down at him for a brief second and then pressed the button, causing Morty's eyes to roll back as the device activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think he'll see? ;) hahaha
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think. If you liked something, I'd love to hear about that and if not, well, I'd love to hear about that too, so please share! I'm always open to feedback! <3


End file.
